Don Flashsk
Don Flashsk was a politician during the New Empire era in the Stonewall Republic and later the Stonewall Federation. Flashsk is best known for forming the Stonewall First Party in 9 NE and has been its chairman since. Flashsk has run for mutlple political offices in the Stonewall Republic and Stonewall Federation, the latest being the Chancellory position. Biography Career Flashsk began his career as a District Attorney in Fort Worth, TX. He worked in this position for nearly a decade before running for a special election to fill Congressman Tessa's seat in his district in Texas. Flashsk won the special election, and finished out the rest of Tessa's term. Flashsk easily won reelection time and time again, and easily served in this role until 4 NE. With the outbreak of the tensions leading to the First Confederate War, Flashsk was one of the few, in addition to his colleague in the House, Theodore Jackson, to oppose acting President Bob Jindle's actions. Flashsk fled the capitol of the C.S.A. when rogue Grand Admiral Robert Stanforth began the civil war that would tear the continent apart. After the conclusion of the First Confederate War, Flashsk was appointed to fill the Minister of State role under Commander in Chief Stanforth's administration. Flashsk served in this role until he was fired in 9 NE for opposing Stanforth's increasingly corrupt administration when certain actions undertaken by Stanforth ignited the Second Confederate War. It was at this time that Flashsk formed the Stonewall First Party and campaigned against Stanforth in the Commander in Chief election. Flashsk would have won the election had they not been cancelled. Shortly after his termination, Flashsk was appointed Minister of Diplomacy by Stanforth, and carried out several classified missions throughout the Second Confederate War. It is speculated that Flashsk was one of the diplomats who met with Daniel Turner, head of the Hassarkian Consortium, in an attempt to garner their support through the war, even though it failed. Flashsk was one of the diplomats present at the Stonewall Peace Accords that effectively ended the Second Confederate War. Flashsk was elected to the Senate in late 11 NE in a special election to fill former senator Theodore Jackson's seat, as he had been elected to the position of Chancellor. In 12 NE, Flashsk began campaigning against Jackson for the Chancellory Election of 12 NE. Politics Flashsk was, for the most part, a lifelong Constitutionalist. He believed in following the Constitution as strictly as possible, as it was a limit on the government. He was so dedicated to that ideal, that in 9 NE he led a large number of delegates out of the Constitution Party Caucus and formed the Stonewall First Party. Many of the ideals of the Stonewall First Party are many of Flashsk's own. Flashsk believed in a government that drew its power from the people and the states. He also felt that firearm ownership was extremely important as it kept the government in check and prevented tyranny from taking root. Flashsk's largest criticism of the then-current state of government was its constant intervention in matters far outside of its territory. He felt that the Federation should stand on its own and not be entangled in alliances such as the Galactic Empire and the United Imperan Directorate. This would become a huge talking point he would run on in 12 NE against rival Theodore Jackson. Ironically enough, Flashsk and his rival, Theodore Jackson, shared many of the same viewpoints in their time in the Confederate States Congress. Flashsk also replaced Jackson's senate seat in 11 NE when Jackson was elected as Chancellor in a special election. Category:Galactic Empire Category:Stonewall Federation